My First Dance
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Will Helga ever get her first dance? [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, as usual.

* * *

**My First Dance**

_"You are cordially invited to the most debonair party of the year._

_The 16th Birthday of Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."_

Helga read the invitation Rhonda just handed to her.

"Debonair? What is that mean?" Stinky asked with his country-folk accent.

"Debonair means sophisticated or elegant." Answered Phoebe as she fixed her spectacles.

"Does that mean we have to be formal?" he asked again.

"Yes Stinky. The high-class society will be present in my party cause that's where my parents will introduce me to them. So you better be in your best manner and also in your best outfit. Only wear your finest tux and gown… So I'll see you all in the party. Remember, only the finest."

At the night of the party…

"Everyone, may I have your attention please." Mr. Lloyd said out loud "Now, I introduce to you my princess, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Everybody applauded.

Rhonda made her way down the huge stair, wearing a white gown and a tiara.

"Thank you all for coming over tonight. And most of all, I would like to express my deepest love and gratitude to my family for bringing me up so well. To my mommy for taking good care of me since I was young and to my daddy who's doing everything just to give everything I want. I'm proud to have you as my parents. Without you, I would be nothing." They gave her a big round of applause.

"I would like to request the presence of the father of the celebrant to have a dance with her daughter." The emcee said.

As Rhonda and her father had their father-and-daughter dance, Helga couldn't help but feel envy for she knew she would never have one.

"Criminy. What am I thinking? My parents would never throw me a party for my birthday. They never had." She was saddened, remembering Olga's birthday parties thrown to her every year by their parents. Helga always ends up spending her birthday at her best friend's house, Phoebe, where she sleeps over, for she knew that it's just an ordinary day for her parents. "All they ever care for is that Olga, Olga, Olga." She scowled.

"I will never have my father-and-daughter dance. That's too far from reality to ever happen." She really wanna cry. She have attended birthday parties of her girlfriends and witnessed them danced with their fathers. And all the time, her feeling is just the same…envious. How she wishes her parents were like that too.

"Helga, are you okay?" Arnold came up to her, concerned.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You looked so sad."

"So what if I was. It's none in any business of yours, bucko."

"Whatever you say Helga…" Arnold is about to turn when…

"Ok, if you have to know…"

"Then what is it?"

"I was just wonderin' if I will ever have my father-and-daughter dance with Bob."

"Well you would. Your 16th birthday is on next month, right? I'm sure you would finally have your first dance with your dad."

"Who are you kidding? My parents would never throw me a party. Much more Bob will ever dance with me. I bet they don't even know when my birthday is."

"But why? That's so sad."

"I know. I always spend my birthday away from home because my parents don't remember it. It's like I have parents but at the same time I don't. I don't have a family."

Arnold realizes that he and Helga actually have something in common. He never had his parents too during his birthdays, but at least he has his grandparents and their boarders. He doesn't have parents but he has his family.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No, it's okay. You know what, you have to be optimistic. I'm sure your parents love you as much as they love your sister, Olga. Just think of the good times you had together. Think of the things they actually did for you as their daughter. They may not be perfect but I believe they're not that bad. Why not give them a chance?"

"Whatever you say Arnold, I would never have my parents notice me."

"Why don't you talk to them? Tell them what you feel. I'm sure they would understand."

"Huh, as if they would listen to me. Miriam is too lousy while Bob is too busy."

"Have a faith in them, Helga. You'll see."

Helga looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, cheer up. We have a great party here going on. Would you like to dance with me?"

"In your dreams, football head!" She scowled and that made Arnold frown. "Just kidding! C'mon, where here to have fun, right?"

"You really got me there, Helga." They strode down the dance floor and danced. Somehow, Helga's sadness fades. Thanks to Arnold.

Few weeks later…

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello, you reached the Sunset Arms Boarding House. This is Grandpa… Alfred? You mean Arnold… hold on, I'll get him for you… Shortman, phone's for you…" grandpa called out.

"Who is it grandpa?"

"It's big Bob Pataki. Why would he call you?" Arnold just shrugged.

"Hello. Mr. Pataki…"

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello, Hyerdahl residence?" Phoebe answered the phone.

"Speaking… Oh, hi Mrs. Pataki… I see…"

Helga called Phoebe…

"So, I'll just see you tomorrow, Phoebs?"

"Um, Helga? After Dino Land, why don't we sleepover to your house this year?"

"Why?"

"Well, since it's your 16th birthday tomorrow, maybe we should spend it to your place rather than mine. So, what do you think?"

"Fine with me."

"Great. I'm sure you would have a nice birthday to your house."

"I hope so… So I'll pick you up by 9 a.m., then we're off to Dino Land. After that to my house, ok? …Good night."

"Night, night, Helga. See you tomorrow." She hung up.

Helga's birthday…

Helga and Phoebe just came from Dino Land and they're heading to Helga's place now.

"Helga, do you have any wish for your 16th birthday?" asked Phoebe out of the blue.

Helga gazed at her best friend when she heard the sudden question. Phoebe never asked about her birthday wish before.

"Why you asked that suddenly?"

"I just wanna know. After all, today is extra special since it's your sweet 16th."

"Well, I'm really not asking for a party. But I think this would be really special if I'm with my family… No offense, Phoebes."

"It's okay. I understand. What if your wish will come true tonight?"

"That's impossible. I told you, they don't know it's my birthday today."

"You never know, Helga."

She just shook her head. "Criminy."

They finally reached Helga's house. Helga noticed that all lights were off. It seems that nobody's home.

"See I told ya."

Helga took her keys out her pocket and opened the door. She switched the lights on and suddenly…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELGA!"

Helga was really stunned. She had her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She can't believe it. Her family and friends gave her a birthday bash. This must be a dream.

"What the heck!" she blurted out.

"See Helga. I told you." Her best friend elbowed her and made her way to their other friends.

"Happy birthday my dear baby sister!" Olga hugged her and ushered her towards the living room where there are lots of decorations and gifts.

"O-olga? Since when did you get here?"

"Since last week. I've been staying to your friend's, Arnold, boarding house preparing for this big day. I really wanna went straight here from Alaska but I can't afford to spoil the surprises."

"You knew about this too, Arnold?" Helga asked Arnold.

"Actually, all of us did." He motioned to all their other friends who are waving and smiling back at Helga.

"All of you… how could you do this to me?"

"What are you talkin' about, young lady? Come on here and give daddy a hug."

"Dad…" she hugged her dad.

"Happy birthday Helga."

"Mom…" then her mom. This time she's crying. "Oh, don't cry Helga. You deserve all these. You've been a good daughter to us and I'm sorry if you felt we weren't there for you all these years. We will never make you feel alone again. We were always here for you but you didn't give yourself a chance to see that. Actually, we always remember your special day, after all you're the baby in the family, and we always plan a surprise for you. But you tend to spend it away from home all the time knowing that we don't remember. We're sorry, Helga. Please give us a chance to show you how much we care."

Her dad came up to her and said, "We can't blame the girl, Miriam. Helga, I'm sorry for the times we have ignored you but that doesn't mean we don't love you. Me, Miriam, and Olga, we all love you. And we are thankful to have you in the family."

"I love you too, dad, mom, and Olga. I'm sorry too if I didn't give you a chance as much as I did to myself. And… thank you for this celebration you've prepared for me, to all of you…" she shifted to her friends, "…thanks for coming." She said with teary eyes. And everyone in the room are crying now.

"Enough with the drama, we're here to celebrate your birthday. Now, may I have the honor as your first dance tonight?"

"Sure dad."

Everyone moved over and gave them a room to dance, with the music playing in the tune of Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.

_Butterfly Kisses_

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned overgave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

"You happy, Olga?"

"It's Helga, dad."

"Just kidding! So, happy?"

"Very happy." She said as they continue dancing. Everything is perfect and her family. If this is a dream she never want this to end. And she's glad it's not.

'_I finally had my first dance, my father-and-daughter dance.'_

**THE END**

* * *

This story is dedicated to my dad and for my 18th birthday. 


End file.
